


Goodnight Kiss

by ESamb



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Incest, Lolicon, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESamb/pseuds/ESamb
Summary: Brittany wakes up one morning feeling particularly energized. Her morning routine is interrupted when her daughter comes in sporting an impressive endowment.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Goodnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first erotic story I ever wrote. As soon as I realized I could put my thoughts out there somewhere, I ended up typing this in two nights.

Brittany woke up 5 minutes before her alarm, and for the first morning in months, felt wide awake. She had tried to lay down again like she normally did to catch her remaining 5 minutes of sleep (plus the customary 30 minutes of alarm snoozing), but somehow, she was just not tired.

_‘Is this what a full night’s sleep feels like?’_ she bemused to herself, wary of the week prior. But then she remembered she had been up late after putting Abigail to bed last night too. In fact, by her calculation, she had gotten a whopping 5 hours. Only one more than the night before. _‘Great, now I’ll die just after lunch. Body, can we at least wait until we’re 40 to start glitching this bad?’_ She noted that she would need to swing by Starbucks today and grab a coffee. Or 2.

She slid out of bed more gracefully than most mornings and wandered to her closet. Only a minute of her morning autopilot was allowed to pass before something went wrong. She couldn’t clasp her bra. She exhaled, she sucked in, she pulled, and… succeeded. Only now it was miserably tight. _‘Didn’t I…?’_ she thought to herself, checking to see which latch she had gotten in the mirror. Sure enough, it was the widest setting.

She looked down at her boobs, which were apparently spilling out of their cups more than normal. _‘Oh come on, I do not have time for this to be happening right now,’_ she sighed internally. She glanced at the clock and realized it was about 35 minutes earlier than she thought it was. _‘Oh. Maybe I do.’_

Brittany started digging into the deeper recesses of her closet. She had always been a D cup, but at times she fluctuated up. Never more so than when she reached a DDD while pregnant with Abigail. And she could swear she still…

“Aha!” she chimed, pulling a dull beige bra from beneath a pile of clothes. “I probably shouldn’t still have this...” she muttered to herself. Regardless, it was saving her this morning. She slipped it on and it fit perfectly – as snug as it had ever been. Her eyebrows raised a bit. “Woah.”

She eyed herself in the mirror. She was of fairly average height compared to most women she knew, around 5’6”, but always had a nice hourglass figure. Her long, dirty blonde hair covered one of her dark brown eyes, but she could still see that her image in the mirror had changed. It wasn’t just the bra – her reflection confirmed the seemingly localized upsize. Apparently, bra shopping would need to be added to the list of weekend chores.

The rest of her normal “business professional” routine went as usual, and around the usual time she heard the usual voice from the hall. “Mom…?” Abigail’s tired morning voice called from the doorway. The 5-year-old stood in pink footsie pajamas, mid-yawn. Her messy medium-length brown hair looked much more like her father’s than Brittany’s, which was now in a stylish ponytail. Her father’s hair had done the exact same thing in the morning, and seeing it made Brittany feel like he was still close by.

She felt that stronger than usual today. Somehow, despite the muss, Abigail was just glowing this morning. Her skin looked softer, her cheeks rosier, and there was a sparkle in her eye as she blearily smiled to her mom.

“Mom, guess what?” she asked expectantly.

“What’s up, sweetpea?” Brittany asked, touching up her lashes in the mirror.

“I grew!” Abigail responded with a bounce.

“Oh yeah? How much did you grow?”

“A lot! This much!” Abigail held out her hands more than chest width apart.

“Woah!” Brittany exclaimed with an energy to match her daughter’s. “That’s a lot of growing for one night!”

“Yeah, look!” Abigail responded, starting to unzip her PJs.

“Wha-?” Brittany started, but then stopped. As her daughter’s pajamas fell to the ground, a massive object revealed itself, hanging between her legs. Brittany blinked hard for a moment to verify her own sight. Sure enough, an enormous cock was swinging softly, attached squarely to Abigail’s pelvis. It was long and thick, stopping just past her knees. It was flaccid but easily a foot or more in length, with one large vein that ran perfectly straight more than halfway down.

“Holy shit,” Brittany muttered under her breath. “When, uh… when did this happen?” she asked with a clearly more concerned tone.

“I dunno, I woke up and it was there. It feels nice,” she added with enthusiasm, bending over slightly to lift it up by the head. The cock bent softly into a U as Abigail lifted it to show off. There were no balls beneath the monstrosity, but it seemed all of Abigail’s original girl parts were intact below it.

“Nice?” Brittany asked, still not fully processing her daughter’s words nor actions.

“Yeah, it feels really cool when I touch it. I like it!” Abigail smiled, looking up at her mom. However, her expression grew worried when she saw Brittany’s face. “Is it bad?” she asked tentatively.

Brittany realized her poor poker face and corrected to a gentle smile. “I… I don’t know, sweetheart. Did you maybe eat someth-?” she cut herself off. There was no answer Abigail could give that would assuage Brittany’s mind right now. “I think maybe we need to visit Doctor Blythe today.”

“Did I grow too much?” Abigail asked, now more concerned.

“Uhm… maybe. But if it doesn’t… hurt… then maybe…” she muttered quietly. “Either way, Muffin, you’ll be fine. It’s probably Mommy thinking too much like normal,” she lied, desperately trying to hide her own wild confusion until she could get some answers.

A few phone calls were made, and a short drive finished. It didn’t take long to see the family doctor who luckily had a cancellation that morning. Doctor Blythe was a middle-aged Asian woman who had a very thorough and professional personality, which was why Brittany had chosen her. However, this morning it seemed to make the process unnervingly long. The doctor asked a series of obviously unrelated questions trying to find out what could have caused a large “change in the skin.” It wasn’t until the 5-year-old lifted her gown that the doctor started to match Brittany’s baffled tone. And much like Brittany, she quickly jumped into action.

Brittany and Abigail were sent down a myriad of hallways, to half a dozen different scanning rooms before they were back with Doctor Blythe, discussing a side shot xray of Abigail’s midsection hanging before a light rack.

“I’m going to be honest,” Blythe said with a matter-of-fact tone, “I’ve never even heard of anything like this. But so far as I can tell, that’s a perfectly functioning penis, attached without any obvious issues. The testicles seem to reside inside her, but everything appears to be wired correctly. Somehow, she is now fully intersex.”

“And that’s not… dangerous?” Brittany asked.

“Socially, perhaps, but physically she’s in perfect condition. She’s even more within normal levels today than she was on her last visit. In fact, if you’re okay with it, I’d like to submit her case to a medical journal. We wouldn’t publish her name seeing as she’s a minor, but I believe this is something the scientific community should know about.”

“I… I’d have to think about that,” Brittany responded nervously. Rather than find a solution, this whole trip seemed only to worsen Brittany’s nerves on the issue. “What, uh… what do I tell her? About… all this?”

“She’s not in any danger, so I think you can afford to be honest with her. She’s a little different now, but she’s not hurt. Why don’t we go speak to her?”

They walked back around the corner into the room with Abigail, now dressed in her day clothes again, cock hidden under a long sunflower patterned skirt. Doctor Blythe kneeled to talk to Abigail on her level.

“So I know we already asked a hundred times, but you still don’t feel any pain or dizziness?” she asked, eyeing Abigail’s response.

“No… am I sick?” Abigail asked.

“I don’t think so, trooper. I think you’re just a really incredible little girl.”

“Really?” Abigail chirped, lifting her head.

“Absolutely,” Blythe responded with a smile.

“I think she’s impressive enough to make some people jealous,” Brittany added. Blythe cracked a smile, stifling a laugh. Brittany still wasn’t wholly settled, but she did feel relieved that her daughter didn’t seem to be distressed.

“Very jealous indeed,” Blythe agreed.

More than a week passed with no incidents from kindergarten. Her teacher mentioned Abigail had been more affectionate than usual, but otherwise sported perfect behavior. Somehow, Brittany had managed to convince her daughter to keep the new addition under wraps.

Unfortunately, while the new penis situation seemed to be under control, something else definitely was not. It took the whole week before Brittany could place what was happening. It wasn’t until one night, with the unrelenting images of oversized cocks stuck in her brain, that Brittany decided to try and relieve some stress. She waited until Abigail had been asleep for a while and retreated to her room, uncovering her vibrator.

She let the images she had been trying to wipe out all day flood in. Sliding her fingers along a foot-long cock growing hard in her hands, pressing into her cheek. Her partner’s hands soft, graceful, and firm as they held her head and pressed their cock into her mouth. Their eyes widening and sparkling as she swallowed the impossible thing with ease. Brittany grabbed her own breast and squeezed. The size of her chest hadn’t still changed since that morning, and what’s more, they felt better than ever now. She stifled a moan.

Brittany imagined her partner forcing their cock down to its base and feeling a warmth spill down her throat. She lovingly slid back off and went up to kiss the girl she had been pleasuring. Her lips were soft. Brittany imagined running her hand through Abigail’s hair as she kis- _‘Oh my god, what am I thinking!?’_

It was at that moment Brittany was able to place the strange sensation she had been having since the first morning. It wasn’t that her daughter reminded her of her husband – her daughter was _hot_. She was gorgeous. She was attractive. Despite… well, _everything_ , Brittany had been feeling exceptionally turned on every time she was in the same room as her daughter. Somehow it wasn’t just that the kindergartener was sporting the biggest cock the woman had ever seen, her entire being had somehow become… irresistible.

Brittany realized that, for a week now, she had been forcing herself to pull away from goodbye kisses. Holding hugs too long. Cuddling more. Laughing at Abi’s jokes. Listening to her stories. Brittany realized… she had just spent over a week subconsciously flirting with her own, 5-year-old daughter. She froze.

Likewise, the vibrator froze firmly beside her clit. A moment passed before the image of kissing Abigail came back into Brittany’s brain, and pushed her easily over the edge into an orgasm. She let out a sharp breath, her whole body shaking. It was the hardest she’d come in months.

_‘Oh…’_ she thought, terrified. _‘Oh no…’_

It took only three days after that before Brittany thought she might lose her mind. Ever since she realized she was attracted to Abigail, it seemed like the effect was only growing worse with each passing day. Brittany had been attracted to people before, but this was so strong. So vibrant. Everything about Abigail was just so… lewd.

Her pink lips as she softly pulled a spoon out from between them. Her porcelain stomach peeking out from her shirt when she was really reaching for something. The scent of her hair when she gave her mom a hug. And perhaps most of all… that cock. She always saw it when giving Abi a bath, when getting her changed. She could feel it when her daughter leaned on her or when they hugged. It was just so unbelievable. No man she had ever slept with was that big, even if they were hard! Just how big would Abigail’s cock get if that monstrosity got erect?

And it seemed possible, too. Brittany thought she felt it growing a couple times recently when hugging her daughter. Abigail would bury her face in her mom’s chest sometimes, and Brittany could swear she felt it rise into her legs. Could her daughter experience arousal? Was that even possible at her age?

These were the thoughts racing through Brittany’s mind as she got Abigail into some PJs.

“You are just so cute in those,” Brittany cooed, helping her daughter get her feet in right. Her daughter fidgeted lightly in response, not saying anything. Brittany looked up and saw Abigail looking downcast and to the side, avoiding her mom’s eyes.

“What’s up, Muffin?” Brittany asked.

“Uhm… You look really pretty today,” Abigail stuttered, still not making eye contact.

Brittany smiled. She lifted her daughter under her arms and onto the bed, noting the clear increase in weight from the new addition. “Thank you, sweetie. That’s really nice of you to say,” she responded, planting a kiss on her forehead.

“M-More, though! You were even prettier!” Abi protested.

Brittany furrowed her brow. “Even prettier than what?”

“Ever! You are the most pretty woman in the world already, and now every day you get prettier!”

“Oh…” Brittany responded, clearly caught off guard. Her daughter seemed to be describing the exact same thing that had been happening to her.

“I… when I see you and… when you smile… and when you kiss me goodnight, I feel… it’s so…” Abigail fidgeted, her hands kneading softly into her crotch. Her face was beet red. Something beside her leg shifted and grew.

Brittany shifted her own legs and was made suddenly aware of how wet she was. “I…” she stumbled with more breath than voice, “I understand what you’re trying to say.” She felt her heart trying drastically to escape her chest. Her hands were shaking, despite resting firmly on the bed spread. “But I…” she swallowed. Except she couldn’t swallow, her throat was so dry. Her words stopped dead. She had been fighting against this so hard, and here was Abigail, seemingly welcoming her in.

Abigail peered up at her mom, making eye contact again. “Can you kiss me good night?” she asked softly.

Brittany’s head went blank. Her breathing became short. Her fingers froze over. The shaking stopped.

“Okay,” she whispered. Brittany leaned in much too slowly and closed her eyes. She planted a soft, slow kiss to her daughter’s lips, which pushed back just slightly. Brittany pulled away. Her daughter stood up onto the bed and tugged her mom to stand up with her. Now level, Abigail held her mother’s cheeks with both hands and pulled in for another kiss.

Brittany felt her heart racing in her throat. She lifted her right hand and slid it up Abigail’s hair, stopping to hold the back of her head. They kissed again. Brittany couldn’t help herself from parting her lips instinctively. She found her daughter’s tongue and pet it gently, inviting it out. In desperate response, the 5-year-old shoved her tongue into her mom’s mouth, moving aggressively. It felt a bit like an eager cock, so Brittany pulled back to suck on it softly.

Abigail let out a moan. A sharp moan. A ragged breath back in. All sounds previously foreign to her prepubescent voice. Brittany pulled away to get a good look at her daughter. Her light brown hair was soft, smooth, and straight. It bunched out at the back where Brittany’s fingers were holding her head. Her slightly puffy cheeks were bright red, her expressive brown eyes both lost and excited. Her lips were covered with saliva, a string of which still connected to the two girls. She now noticed Abigail was firmly squeezing one of her breasts. Brittany didn’t hesitate to continue the make out.

As their tongues found a clumsy rhythm, Brittany moved her hands down her daughter’s tiny midsection. Her fingers quickly found their goal – Abigail’s cock growing harder by the second – even starting to stretch her pantleg. Brittany slid her hand down along the shaft and discovered it was now down to the child’s ankles.

“Moh my god!” Brittany exclaimed, not quite ending the kiss. “Can Mommy take a look at your cock?” she asked, still feeling it up and down absentmindedly.

“Mhm,” her daughter nodded, failing to hide the exhilaration on her face. She unzipped the front of her pajamas and slid them off her shoulders. Her mom helped pull them off her legs, sending Abigail back onto her butt on the bed. Her legs fell to a rest hanging off the edge, but her cock did not. Rather, it now sat at a 30˚ angle, well past her knees. If it were to be pressed against her chest, it would have just covered her entire face. It pulsed intently, now thicker than before - uniformly the thickness of a 20oz soda bottle. It was incomprehensible.

“Wow…” Brittany whispered under her breath, getting to her knees. She wrapped her fingers around it and kneeled upright, pressing the cock into her chest, firmly between her breasts. Brittany grabbed the outside of her breasts and pressed them together, enveloping the midsection of the cock. She leaned into her daughter’s massive member and licked the underside of the head, which now rested naturally against her lips. Her daughter let out a low, sincere moan, and Brittany smiled. She kept licking with wider and wider motions, being sure to cover the most receptive areas of the cock before her.

Yet somehow, despite her larger motions, it seemed like she almost wasn’t keeping up. Brittany opened her eyes to see the cock now even larger than it was a moment ago. It was almost identical in thickness to the girl’s own torso the entire way down. It stood fully erect, completely covering Abigail’s face, and stopping a full few inches above the top of her head. Brittany was now a little too low to reach the sensitive spot she had just been working with moments prior.

Brittany stood up just to see the entire thing, yet she almost fell back down when she did. It was almost the same length as the 5-year-old it was attached to.

“Mommy please keep doing that, it feels good!” Abigail pleaded, clasping her hands around her cock to keep it upright and balanced.

“Abi you’re absolutely incredible,” her mom said breathlessly. She paused for a moment, then she had an idea. “Abigail, switch spots with me, okay?”

“Why? I liked what you were-“

“Trust me, Muffin, you’ll love this even more.” Brittany’s idea felt impossible, and yet somehow… she just needed to try. She helped her daughter up, then stripped naked. Her daughter watched in awe as she slid off each piece of clothing, but she couldn’t hold back a sound when her mom’s breasts fell from their bra. Brittany moved to lay sideways across the bed, belly up. She hung her head backwards off the edge and stuck a finger in her mouth, pulling open one cheek. “If you put it in my mouth like this, I think I can swallow it.”

“Wow… Like for real swallow it?”

“You can pull it back out, but yeah! I can fit more in if I swallow it.”

Abigail’s monstrous cock twitched, and a small fountain of precum dripped off the head. “Will you be okay?” she asked, tentatively stepping forward.

“If anything is wrong I’ll tap you twice and you can just pull back out, okay?”

“Ohh,” her daughter concluded, “Okay!” Abigail used her arms to stabilize her cock and pressed the head against her mom’s lips. The head was almost the same size as her face, but she couldn’t hesitate. She had to try. She could think of nothing else for days. She needed to see this through. She pulled open her other cheek and pulled her lips as far over the cock head as she could. Then, she used her arms to grab the shaft of the cock and pull it into herself. Miraculously, her mouth abided, stretching open to squeeze over the massive member. Her throat bulged as the head of the cock continued to slide deeper into her neck, then her chest, then her abdomen. Abigail pushed with her legs while her mother pulled with her arms. Slowly they came to a stop. The forcefulness of Abigail’s breathing was causing her to involuntarily vocalize. The little girl carefully pulled her hips back, then shoved them forward again, forcing out a sharp moan.

“Mommy… this is… Mommy…” Abigail couldn’t find words as she started rhythmically pumping her mother’s throat. Her vision went fuzzy and she almost lost balance, which she found again by leaning forward and placing her hands on her mother’s breasts. She kept a very slow and consistent pace, panting with each thrust. “Mommy… Mommy, your mouth…”

Brittany was drenched. She had never been this turned on in her life. As her daughter mindlessly pumped a cock the size of a child into her midsection, Brittany had been furiously addressing her clit. But it just wasn’t enough. The feeling here, the _overwhelming_ feeling was how full she was of this cock. And she needed more of it.

With both her hands, Brittany grabbed her child’s hips and forced them faster and harder into her throat. Every other motion got an audible moan from the little girl. And quickly they began to grow higher in pitch, before disappearing entirely – her body stiff and quivering.

Then, her hips flung back wildly and thrust forward again, an obvious bulge of cum thickening the girl’s cock as it travelled down its length. It fired with enough force to deform Brittany’s stomach further. It stayed that way as the kindergartener pounded rope after high pressure rope of cum into her mother. Abigail screamed in wordless ecstasy.

It lasted that way for a full minute before Abigail began to slow her forceful thrusts. Brittany’s midriff was now wildly distended with both cock and cum. The 5-year-old panted, motionless for a moment. Then, steadily, began pumping once more.

_‘She can still keep going!?’_ Brittany thought to herself. And yet, somehow, that thought was a ridiculous turn on. She had never felt herself dripping this much before. Her nipples were rock hard. She had goosebumps everywhere, coming in waves.

With some effort, Brittany started to spin herself on the cock to be chest down. Abigail did her best to help her over, but the weight difference and how tight her throat was on the cock meant her footing was mostly at her mother’s mercy. Brittany managed the feat, then reached out to wrap her hands around her daughter’s ass. She grabbed and pulled, moving the column of flesh even deeper into her body. Finally, desperately, she reached the very base of the thing, her nose pressing against Abigail’s tummy. She stuck her tongue out past her tight stretched lips and found her target – her daughter’s tiny clit. Brittany put firm, wide pressure over the top of it and started swirling down. The little girl’s responsive trembling only galvanized her further.

She worked her daughter’s clit tenderly and precisely, performing a familiar dance. The girl’s breathing grew shallow once more, her fingers unconsciously gripping her mom’s hair.

Then it hit.

Abigail’s body tensed so hard she lifted both feet straight off the ground, held entirely in the air by her person-sized cock lodged in her mother’s throat. Another flood-like wave of cum came barreling down her shaft and her mom’s stomach expanded even further. The pressure of the blast combined with Abigail’s now non-existent footing caused her to steadily slide back and out. She plopped to the floor with a small thud, and then slid along the ground a bit more as her cock forced its way back out. As it left, a few final spurts painted her mom’s face white.

Brittany’s mouth was a loose fire hydrant of cum. Her stomach very steadily returned to its naturally slender state as gallon after gallon left her from both ends. After a minute, she coughed out the last bits and rolled over again, wiping her mouth.

“How,” she coughed, “How did that feel?”

Abigail seemed dazed and a little off balance. “Amaaazing,” she said slowly. “I lovvve it.”

“Do you still want more?”

Abigail perked up. “We can still do more?”

“Absolutely.” Brittany got up and sat at the edge of the bed, spreading her legs. “Do you know where babies come from, Abi?”

Abigail shook her head.

“They come from right here,” she said, pointing her clearly drenched pussy. “When you stick in a cock like the one you grew, and you let out your cum – that white stuff – then mommies get pregnant and have babies. That’s called sex. Right now I’m taking a pill that means I usually never get pregnant with a baby, even if we have sex, but… I need you to know that it’s possible you and I would make a baby if we tried. Knowing that you could have to help take care of a baby, do you still want to have sex with me?”

“Having sex means I can put it in there?” Abigail wondered aloud.

“Yes. And then I’ll can feel the same way you just did. But it’s a big decision and I want you to really think about it. Most people want the first time they have sex to be with their boyfriend or girlfriend, usually when they’re older.”

Abigail thought for a moment, staring intently between her mother’s legs, her cock now at a temporary half-mast.

“Brittany?” Abigail asked. Brittany was seriously taken aback by the use of her name coming from her daughter. There were a lot of new sounds from Abigail tonight, and yet somehow this one was the most surprising.

“Y-Yes, Abi?” her mother stuttered.

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

Brittany sat slack jawed for a moment, before straightening into a smile. “Are you sure you want to date me? I might make you do a lot of stuff for me.”

“That’s okay! Can I still call you Mommy sometimes?” Abi asked nervously.

“Haha, I’m never going to stop being your mom, Muffin. You can always call me that. But I like that you called me by my name.” Brittany got up and walked over to her daughter, then kneeled to the floor, straddling her cock. She placed the tips of her fingers under Abi’s small chin and looked her in the eye. “That was very clever.” She leaned in and planted a passionate kiss. She wasn’t going to fight this anymore. Whatever force was driving her toward her daughter had obviously won. “I’d love to be your girlfriend,” she said with a warm sigh. “Do you want to have sex, Abi? Even if we might make a baby?”

“I like babies! And I want you to feel good! I want to have sex!” Abigail exclaimed.

“Then lay back. I can take it from here.” Brittany said, pushing her daughter down by the shoulders. The girl’s cock sprung up as a result, and Brittany just barely managed to straddle over it in its partial state while standing. Steadily, she guided the head into her. Everything was so slick it squeezed its way in with ease. Abigail reactively inhaled.

“You’re so warm…” Abi moaned.

“And you’re _so_ thick,” her mom replied. “But I know… you can get… thicker!” With some steady effort, she managed to get the entire thing inside her. Just like before, its outline extruded obviously from her torso.

As if to celebrate hitting the cock’s base, Brittany came. Her entire body squeezed and convulsed, and she came. In fact, she couldn’t seem to stop. Quickly, the extrusion deepened as Abigail’s cock started to grow inside her once more.

Brittany’s legs just kept shaking, waves of pleasure wouldn’t stop pulsing into every corner of her body. She tried desperately to control her movements, and just barely managed to slow the convulsions. The cock kept growing, and Brittany’s increased focus was met with increased pleasure and intensity. Inch by inch, she fought to control herself, and finally, she managed to stand up, Abigail’s cock still half-way inside her. She needed to show her daughter an incredible first time, and she couldn’t spend the entire time quivering mindlessly. With violent, vibrant waves of pleasure still assaulting her every sense, she managed to start moving.

In an effort to take back control, Brittany began to perform slow, steady full body squats over the length of the impossible member, moaning loudly with each descent. The two of them cried out together as Brittany thrusted her hips several feet up and down over the cock. After a minute, she managed to find a steady rhythm with the child’s timid thrusting. With a matching pace she slid her hand along her stomach and chest, following the moving path of the massive pole inside her.

She started to pause at the bottom to use her hand to massage the space just under the cock head - through her own body. Slowly, she managed to increase the rhythm of the pausing and massaging motion. As she did, she began to lose focus to her raging orgasm once again. Her movements became jagged, and even deeper thrusts were made. She started squirting intermittently onto her daughter’s stomach.

“Sex is amazing!” Abigail cried out. “I love having sex with you! We should have sex all the time!”

“Yeah… O-Okay…” Brittany stuttered. She felt tears streaming down her face from the climax that had yet to subside.

Once more, Abi cried out in pleasure as her cock grew thick with a massive pulse of cum. It filled Brittany like and balloon and began to spray back out onto the little girl with each thrust. By now, Brittany was squirting a constant forceful stream onto her daughter below. They ejaculated, bounced, vibrated, and twitched this way for a solid five minutes. Then they collapsed

Both of them panted on the floor, still deeply stuck together, laying into puddles of their own ejaculate. It probably took 10 minutes before Brittany found the strength to get up right straddling her daughter again. Once she did, she bent down, and she gently kissed Abigail. Their tongues greeted briefly before Brittany sat up again.

“I’m excited to be your girlfriend, Muffin,” she said with a smile.


End file.
